Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{t}{7} + \dfrac{t}{6}$
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $7$ and $6$ $\lcm(7, 6) = 42$ $ y = \dfrac{6}{6} \cdot \dfrac{t}{7} + \dfrac{7}{7} \cdot \dfrac{t}{6} $ $y = \dfrac{6t}{42} + \dfrac{7t}{42}$ $y = \dfrac{6t +7t}{42}$ $y = \dfrac{13t}{42}$